


First Love

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung’s birthday, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fun, Love Confession, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Happy birthday Chaeyoung ^^





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Chaeyoung ^^

”You should confess to her Dahyun,” of course, she knew that ”I know and I will.” She was waiting for the perfect moment, and so far that hasn't happened yet. It's the week before Chaeyoung’s birthday, and it's no surprise that Dahyun wants it to be perfect. Sana was the first one to know of her feelings, but it didn't take long before Mina and Momo knew too. ”So how are you going to confess,” she had thought of a few ways to confess to her best friend. They'd been friends since they were six, and became pretty inseparable ever since. 

”I have a couple of ideas,” one; she plans to write a letter. Two; buy flowers show up at Chaeyoung’s the morning, of her birthday then confess. Somehow though, Dahyun will probably go with the first option. Partly because she's going away next weekend, and she’d be too embarrassed to do it in person. They finish work and start to head home, ”I’ll see you tomorrow Dahyun.” She smiles a little ”yeah see you tomorrow,” it doesn't take her long to head home. It's then she plans to write her letter, ready to put her heart into it.

 

It's Wednesday afternoon the five of them, are hanging out in their local cafe. Having coffee, and something to eat. It goes quiet for a moment or two, as both Dahyun and Chaeyoung head to the bathroom. ”When do you think they will confess to each other,” Mina smiled a little Sana added ”I think it will happen on Chaeyoung’s birthday.” She knew it was a definite possibility Momo, thought about it ”I think you're right.” When they got back they discussed what they would, do for Chaeyoung. Who wanted nothing too crazy.

Dahyun walked beside Chaeyoung as they headed home, ”so Chaeyoung do you have a crush on anyone.” If Dahyun had looked she would have seen, her best friend blush ”I-I might.” She almost added she's too scared to confess; there were times when she thought that Dahyun liked her. But most of the time she didn't seem so sure; she felt a bit nervous as she asked. ”Is there anyone that you like,” ”th-there is I just need to courage to confess.” In two days she would give Chaeyoung her letter, of course, she wouldn't stay to see her reaction. 

It wasn't obvious but Dahyun was feeling, nervous as hell.

 

It's Saturday morning. Dahyun was on her way out of town; she had barely slept the night before. With the whole situation on her mind, she waited rather anxiously to see if Chaeyoung would text her or call her. It was a little after eleven when she received a message. Making her heart beat faster, taking a deep breath she slowly checked to see what it was.  _”Are-are you serious Dahyun? You, you love me”_ Dahyun stared at the screen. Taking some time to reply with a simple, ”yes I am serious.” She could only imagine the look on her face.

It was quiet for a few minutes then,  _”well since you confessed I think it's only fair, that I tell you I love you too.”_ There would be no easy way to describe how happy, that made Dahyun. All she needed to do was wait until tomorrow, by the time she got home. She wasn't surprised to find Chaeyoung waiting for her, with a big smile on her face. They quickly headed to her room for privacy; they held each other a little differently now that things had changed. It was clear that they were both nervous, and new to this.

Chaeyoung giggled a little Dahyun quickly followed; they slowly closed the distance. Before finally leaning in and kissing, it was slow and careful at first. To see if they liked it, both girls blushed a little. As they pulled away a little it was then Chaeyoung, kissed her again this time it was so much more. As they began to cherish this moment, neither of them could help but wonder. How would everyone take this, they had a feeling their friends would support them. But would their parents? There, was really only one way to find out.

Dahyun took a deep breath before walking, out of her room ”mum how would you react if I told you that I'm in love with my best friend.” There was silence as her mum processed that, ”well I don't know to be honest.” A moment passes before ”well I should tell you that Chaeyoung and I are together.” That was enough to show that she might not be able, to accept this. Nothing more was said Dahyun decided not to let, it get her down. It wasn’t long before she was back in her room, they both laid on the bed and simply enjoy the moment.

The following morning Chaeyoung awoke to little, kisses being placed all over her face. She couldn’t help but giggle a little, it’s not like she could have escaped. Not with Dahyun holding her it fell quiet then “happy birthday,” Chaeyoung smiled happily “thank you.” She kissed Dahyun before adding “that’s the best way to wake up,” it was perfect. “So, would you like your present now or later,” Chaeyoung didn’t hesitate to say “I would like it now.” Of course, she didn’t want to wait. It was only a few moments later Dahyun got up, and grabbed it.

It was only a manner of seconds before she opened it, it wasn't hard to notice she was happy with it. Since Chaeyoung quickly hugged Dahyun, making her laugh a little. They both noticed the time ”we should get ready to meet, up with our friends and celebrate.” Chaeyoung smiled ”I like the sound of that,” close to forty minutes later they were both ready. As they headed off, they held hands it was a simple gesture, but it meant so much. Aside from their friends prepared to surprise Chaeyoung, they get a surprise when the two walk hand in hand.

So now, Mina, Momo and Sana are excited, for more than one reason. ”So, are we all ready to have fun,” leave it to Sana to be the most excited. They were in a spot in the park, where they were secluded enough. It was just the five of them, but for Chaeyoung it didn't matter. Having fun with her friends and her girlfriend, was more than enough for her birthday. It was later that afternoon when Chaeyoung, told her parents they took their time reacting. 


End file.
